Diez Años Después
by Elinorwrites
Summary: Diez años habían pasado, ya muchas cosas habían cambiado; pero lo único que nunca iba a cambiar era la amistad y confianza que ambos tenían. [One-shot·Pepperony].


**A/N:** ¡Hola! Realmente no sé que decir, más que luego de muchísimo tiempo IMAA logró hacer algo genial y me puso a escribir de vuelta. En pocas palabras, simplemente diré que: ¡Es extremadamente divertido escribir para este show! Entonces sin más preámbulos les dejo algo cortito, pero bonito. Espero que lo disfruten. ;)

Iron Man: Armored Adventures © Marvel.

* * *

Las personas corrían para buscar refugio de la lluvia, otros optaban por simplemente disfrutarla y quedarse a merced de ella; algunos niños jugaban con gran felicidad en charcos grandes de agua y lodo que se iban formando. Otros sin embargo, trataban de salvar lo que pudiese ser mojado o destruido a causa del agua que con mayor imprevisto había decidido mostrarse en aquel día.

A lo lejos se veía a una mujer refunfuñar del disgusto que la tormenta imprevista le había causado "¡POR QUÉ TENÍA QUE SER HOY!" musitó la joven pelirroja "Esperé por mas de diez años a que llegue este día, y el clima tonto tenía que arruinarlo" gritó para sí misma, levantando los brazos al aire y zapateando cual niña pequeña. Lo cierto era que de hecho, ella estuvo esperando a que este anhelado día llegase, luego de diez años de esperar a que cierto genio decidiese dejar su despistada personalidad a un lado para sacarla a una cita normal y decente; el clima no tuvo otra opción más que aparecer y literalmente ahogar toda la diversión que ella estaba teniendo en la feria que Coney Island ofrecía para celebrar el día de Acción de Gracias.

_Estúpida lluvia, estúpido frío, estúpida alergia, estúpido To-… ¡Oh, Dios!._

Arrugando la nariz y abrazándose el abrigo al cuerpo, echó un vistazo hacia la dirección que el genio había tomado hace más de quince minutos para simplemente no ver nada. Se frotó las manos rápidamente con la intención de que la fricción trajera el calor necesario hacia sus manos, para luego ponerlas sobre sus mejillas. "¿A dónde se habrá metido?" susurró "Tengo frío, mis pies y nariz están congelados."

Fue en aquel momento en donde dos manos tibias se posaron sobre sus ojos, causando que la mujer se erizara del susto repentino "Tu nariz está helada, Pep" susurró el genio en su oreja provocando que su estómago se revolviera de los nervios.

"Es porque me dejaste sola, en la lluvia" disputó rápidamente, volteándose hacia su novio "Creí que usted era un caballero _Señor Stark_; ya sabe ¡Un caballero no debería dejar a una dama sola e indefensa en el medio de una tempestad como esta!" dijo exagerando la voz, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

El hombre simplemente bufó rodando los ojos "Pep, estás en una feria. Y como caballero que soy, fui a traer la comida que **usted** pidió desde que llegamos, **_Señorita Potts_**." Remarcó, pasándole la bolsa con bocadillos que tanto había ansiado.

La joven sonrió aún mas ante el gesto, tomando la bolsa con cuidado "¡Oh! ¡¿Qué haría sin usted, **_mi señor_**?!" dijo dramáticamente, guiñándole el ojo divertidamente.

_Tal y como Hamlet, _pensó Tony recordando y sabiendo que Pepper estaba haciendo referencia a aquella vez en la secundaria. "Deberíamos irnos ya, tu padre debe estar esperándonos para cenar" dijo mirando el reloj de su Pod.

La pelirroja asintió "Sip, no deberíamos hacerlo esperar; aún no me deja llegar a casa después de las nueve" bromeó.

El billonario rió, y haciendo una mueca divertida tomó la mano de su novia suavemente "Sabes Pep, me la pasé genial hoy" susurró acercándose cada vez más a ella; ojos azules encontrándose con los de color miel "Gracias por ser tan genial" continuó, tomando sus manos y besándolas tiernamente. Esto causó que la pelirroja se sonrojara como loca.

_Lo hace apropósito._

Mordiendo sus labios respondió "Gracias a ti, por dejar de ser tan gallina y sacarme a una cita" bromeó de nuevo tomándolo de la mano y guiándolo hacia la salida "Sabes, te tardaste muchísimo mientras fuiste a traer la comida, y no es que no lo agradezca sino que un niño de considerable tamaño me empapó con barro, ahora tengo muchísimo frío y los pies se me congelan ¿No odias que te pase eso? Yo odio que me pase eso, es tan agh" continuó la mujer, aferrándose al genio aún mas tratando de esquivar el agua helada que la lluvia había causado "De los miles de pares de zapatos que tengo, tuve que traer **este** par!" continuó quejándose. Tony simplemente sonrió, poniendo un brazo alrededor de ella trayéndola más hacia su pecho sin dejar de caminar.

"Podríamos ir a comprar zapatos esta noche, ya sabes" sugirió, causando que la pelirroja se detuviese en el camino haciendo un gesto pensativo y luego mirando a Tony maliciosamente "_**Sin**_ que yo termine cargando **miles** de bolsas, Potts" se aventuró el hombre de manera rápida. Pepper simplemente rodó los ojos y luego haciendo pucheros miró a su novio fijamente. "Oh no, eso no" dijo Tony, acercándose más a ella "Tu nunca vas a cambiar ¿Cierto?"

"Nope, no lo creo" rio una vez más tomando al genio de sorpresa cuando decidió posarse en sus labios de manera repentina, gesto que él no desistió en devolverlo "Por favor Stark, obtendrás una cena de parte de mi familia" intentó hacer razonar a Tony entre besos "…_luego_ iremos con tu padre a saludarlo" continuó "Y unas horas después, podremos ir a comprar _mis_ zapatos y prometo no tenerte como mi mula de carga."

"¿Y qué obtengo yo a cambio…digo, aparte de la cena?" cuestionó, arqueando una ceja. "Por que a parte de eso, no le veo otro beneficio."

"Tal vez y no solo me compre zapatos" susurró a su oído "Tal vez, **_solo tal vez…_**me compre _otras _cosas" dijo con un tono más epicúreo.

"Okay, consideraré su punto."

"Yo creo que sí lo harás" replicó Pepper "Ahora, ¿Dónde dejaste el auto? Mis pies se congelan y mi estómago está muriendo de hambre ¡Lo juro, Tony!" continuó con la queja, sin dejar de tomar la mano de Tony, guiándolo al auto.

"Pep, en serio...gracias por hacer que estos últimos diez años hayan sido especiales." dijo Tony, deteniéndose frente al auto, mirando fijamente a su novia.

"Gracias a ti" replicó su mejor amiga "…Por disfrutarlos" sonrió, tomando sus manos para rápidamente darle un beso simple pero lleno de amor en la mejilla "Ahora, Rhodey nos debe estar esperando ¡Es día de acción de Gracias. Su mamá también nos debe estar esperando..."

El hombre simplemente se limitó a rodar sus ojos una ves más, subiendo al auto con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, pensando en los diez años que pasaron juntos y los muchos que les quedaban por pasar. El tiempo aprendió a arrebatarle muchas cosas en el pasado, pero la vida le demostró que era inesperada; haciendo que la suya cambie para bien.

_Si hubiese algo que cambiaría del pasado sería el hecho de no haberte conocido antes, pero ya sabes…pasaron diez años y no hubiese cambiado ningún momento de eso._

**_ "El tiempo es cuestión de tiempo, la vida es cuestión de vida, la vida dura un momento, el tiempo toda la vida."_**


End file.
